Snackooed  the first time
by AAJL
Summary: Ema's first experience at snackoo-ing someone. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ema Skye was happily strolling down the walkway, doing some casual window shopping. Coming across a newsagency, she noticed a brightly coloured advertisement posted on the front window:

'Try our new product: Snackoos! Coming in small, large and extra-large bags, they are little pieces of deep fried cookie dough, gorgeously delicious and come in both vanilla and chocolate! Buy one now!'

_Hm,_ Ema pondered, staring intently at the poster. _Sounds interesting enough._

Walking into a nearby corner shop, she purchased a small packet of chocolate flavoured Snackoos. Curiosity taking over, she feverishly ripped open the packet and pinched a small, brown, cylindrical Snackoo in between her fingers. Biting into the piece of deep fried cookie dough, she thought it had a similar taste to a chocolate cookie.

_Mm. Chocolate-y and low on calories, _she thought, peering at the table on the back of the packet that contained all the nutritional information. _Excellent. Just what the scientist __ordered._*

Munching and thinking about where she could find new pink tinted glasses, she hadn't realised Klavier Gavin had also been walking on the same street until she ran right into him. Literally.

"Oh! I'm sor- Wait... what the hell are you doing here, Prosecutor Gavin?"

Klavier smirked. "I believe that such formalities are not necessary outside of the office, Fräulein," he said in that hideous German accent of his (or so Ema believed). "And may I say, you were just as distracted as I was."

"Shut up," she mumbled, trying to make her loud munching more subtle.

"Oh? What's this?" Klavier asked, noticing an open foil packet sticking out of the bag she carried everywhere with her that usually contained nothing more than science equipment.

"New product. I came across an advertisement when I walked past a pharmacy **(she obviously doesn't know the difference between a pharmacy and a newsagency :P)**. What's it to you?"

"May I try one?"

"No way." She said it firmly, moving her hand as if to guard the foil packet with her life.

"Is that how you are supposed to treat your superior, Fräulein?" Klavier questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Even you said that circumstances are different outside the office."

"I said nothing of the sort, Fräulein. I said- "

"Whatever, stupid fop," she said in a disgusted manner, as if simply standing in front of him could attract germs.

"What have I done wrong this time, _mein liebe?"_

"Get this straight: I don't understand that stupid foppish language of yours, Dutch, or Spanish, was it? Whatever. Mind translating?"

"Come on, every one of my fangirls loves it when I call them by my special German pet names."

"Well, I'm _not_ one of your fangirls."

"So, you're not one of my fangirls. Does that mean you're one of my _special_ fangirls?"

"Cut the crap, Gavin. There's no way in science that I'd be someone of importance to you."

Klavier paused, debating in his mind whether he should counter that statement or not. He decided not to and instead further provoke her.

"Oh? So that means... you're someone of _major _importa- ow!"

*ka-tonk*

Ema gasped and took a few steps back, not quite realising what she had just done. She had just pegged a Snackoo at her boss's head! She only just managed to stifle a giggle when she saw the little red circular mark the Snackoo had made upon impact with the Gavinner's forehead.

How much trouble was she in, having hit her own boss in the head? Or, if things got serious... would she get _fired? _Ema began to worry.

"Ow," Klavier moaned, rubbing his forehead. "Fräulein, those pack quite a hit."

"The phrase is 'pack quite a _punch_', fop-head." It didn't seem like Klavier was angry about the fact he had just been hit in the head by a piece of deep fried chocolate cookie dough.

"Thank you for your correction, Fräulein."

"Translation, please."

Klavier smirked, knowing that he could fool Ema into believing anything he said, simply because the word was in a foreign language she didn't understand.

"I simply called you my honey-bu- ow!"

*ka-tonk*

Ema smiled and walked away, liking the new feeling of hitting someone with a Snackoo.

And so it went on. Became a habit, even. Someone would piss her off (or tease her, in Klavier's case), Ema would automatically reach into the jumbo packet that practically lived inside her bag, pull out a Snackoo and snackoo them (the scientific term she came up with that described hitting someone with a Snackoo), usually somewhere in the face. Little did she know that she would soon get a serious salary decrease for hitting her boss in the head repeatedly so many times.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I've wanted to contribute a Klema fanfic for a looong time. And here we are!**

**How was it? Any mistakes I may have accidentally made? Review and tell me!**

***I'm going to pray you've heard of the saying 'Just what the doctor ordered'. If not... you sad, sad child ^^**

**I'm just joking :D If you don't understand that saying, tell me in a review and I'll do my best to explain it to you.**

**And I hope you've also heard of the pet name 'honey-bunny'. I'm not sure whether it's spelt like that or not, but I'm pretty sure it is. Anyways, it's simply a term of affection directed from one person to another.**


End file.
